A Different Kind of Family
by Reason 2.0
Summary: "Your brother. Sesshoumaru— Cruel, cold-hearted, pretentious demon extraordinaire—travels the countryside with an eight year old little girl. You don't find it the least bit strange?" Kagome and the gang ponder how Sesshoumaru came to travel with a little girl while reflecting on the construction of their own makeshift family.


**A Different Kind of Family**

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Hn?" The half demon barely registered the girl had asked a question. He was too caught up in figuring out a new way to chase Naraku, despite the rest of the gang telling him it was fruitless.

"You know how we bumped into your brother by chance last nig—"

"I'd rather you not mention it." He drawled out, eyes still trained on an old scroll Kagome was sure he couldn't read properly. She glanced down at Shippo and Kilala, curled up together next to the log she was sitting on. They had fallen asleep before the others managed to finish setting up camp for the night, and she didn't want to wake them as she continued.

"Well, it's just, well, he usually tries to kill you when you meet."

"Your point here?" She sighed exasperatedly, tired of trying to get him to actually have a conversation.

"That's just it. He didn't."

"Didn't what?" He flipped the scroll upside-down and Kagome found herself shaking her head in pity.

"Try. To kill you, I mean. I know we didn't actually see him, but there is nooo way he didn't sense you—all of us. Instead he just walked away with the kid. A kid. Isn't that strange?"

"Keh, probably just some twisted form of entertainment for him. Don't bother." His brows were scrunched up as he pulled the paper closer to his face.

"Come on, Inuyasha! Your brother. Sesshoumaru— Cruel, cold-hearted, pretentious demon extraordinaire—travels the countryside with an eight year old little girl. You don't find it the least bit strange?"

"I don't usually bother myself with my brother's inner workings."

"But—"

"I agree with Lady Kagome." Miroku re-entered the campsite, a few twigs gathered in his arms. "We've only encountered your brother a handful of times, but the last couple have been fairly cordial. And it's definitely not the first time we've seen the young girl." He set the wood down into a neat pile and began fishing around in his robes for the "fire sticks" Kagome had brought with her weeks ago.

"Thank you, Miroku. Isn't it a little weird?"

"I'd say so. I've only seen the demon in action, what five, six times? But his power is immense. You wouldn't think to find such a carefree child in the care of someone like that."

"And let's not forget that he could have fried those monks in seconds but chose not to. He went out of his way to _not_ be extra violent. It's weird!"

"Are we talking about Inuyasha's brother? " Sango emerged from a thicket of trees, several 'plastic' bottles now filled with fresh stream water in her hands. She passed them around between herself, the monk and Kagome before leaning down to give Miroku a hand with the fire.

"Why yes, Dear Sango, we were. Could it be our minds and hearts are so in sync, we can read each other's minds?" A slap resounded through the forest, scaring a small nestle of birds from the tree tops. Kagome would have thought it would startle the young kitsune awake, but she was sure he was immune to hearing such a common noise.

"If that were the case, you'd be able to tell that I hate when you do that," she grit out, scooting to the other side of the fire pit.

"Ha ha. You might have me there, Sango. Maybe I'm not a mind reader after all." He ducked when she took a swing at him, and chuckled again.

"Your pervertedness aside, she turned her head toward Kagome. "You were talking about the other night, right? With the monks and Inuyasha's—"

"Yes." Kagome picked up where Sango had begun trialing off. "Didn't you find it a tad bit out of character for him to spare lives?" Sango nodded in agreement, the fire finally lit. She took a couple of steps back, joining Kagome on the log.

"Very. But I suppose it must be the kid." She mused.

"Brilliant deduction, Sango. I concur." Miroku shifted to sit on the opposite side of the fire nodding his head amusedly.

"I think so too!" Kagome got a little excited, but calmed herself down after seeing Shippo still sound asleep. "I mean, I feel like he really cares for her. Like he didn't want to kill with her around."

Inuyasha decided to take that moment to finally break away from attempting to read, the scroll now casually sprawled on the ground to the right of him. He crossed is arms in a huff before practically shouting.

"You are all insane! No way a demon like Sesshoumaru goes soft. Demons are cold hearted. They are only interested in growing their own power, not taking care of anyone—specially not a little girl! No demon would do something as ridiculous as choosing humans over their own power." His head was turned away from the group, and a slightly awkward hush fell between them. The silence was broken with just two soft words from the time traveler's mouth.

"You did."

The fire cackling between them coupled with the soft snoring of the kitsune for a few moments as everyone digested the conversation.

"There's a difference, Kagome, I'm a half demon! It's not like I enjoy all these extra feelings from my blood I just have them." She gave him a glare and he gave out a defeated sigh. "Because I'm part human, I can show compassion. But no way he could. I'm telling you, no demon—"

"What about your father?" Inuyasha was silent, eyes darting around as he thought of something to say.

"I'm thinking she may be right." Miroku broke the silence this time. "Maybe it runs in the family?"

"I can see that." Sango added in while prodding the growing flame.

"Do you guys hear yourselves right now? I mean—my old man—we're talking about Sesshoumaru here, for pete's sake!" He threw his arms up incredulously for a moment before they returned to laying defiantly across his chest.

"Who, whether he likes it or not, shares your blood."

"Lady Kagome speaks the truth. They say 'like father, like son' after all."

"Yeah, being softened by humans is probably in your DNA or something."

"Deenay?" Sango interjected slightly confused. Miroku and even Inuysha gave her similarly muddled expressions.

"Oh, uh, it's like traits passed down from your parents."

"So like my wind tunnel?" Miroku thrust his hand forward pondering the thought. Kagome felt a sweat drop forming.

"Not quite. More like hair color. Eye color. Inuyasha and Seshsoumaru for instance. Both have silver hair and amber eyes. Like their father. It's in their genes."

"Those uncomfortable looking pants you wear on occasion?" Kagome sighed. "No, Sango it's just another word for DNA. Don't worry about it. It just means kids typically look and act like their parents, okay?" she pressed. She was ready for the conversation to be over. Sometimes she seriously forgot they weren't all from the 21st century.

"Ooooh." A collective click of realization sounded between the three and Kagome smiled gratefully.

"So in other words, this human girl has definitely affected the cold hearted jerk that is Inuyasha's brother."

"Most definitely, Lady Sango." The three of them shared a short chuckle as Inuyasha just scoffed again, turning his head away from the group.

"Say," Miroku began to probe again. "In Inuyasha's father's case, he had a baby with the human. You don't think…?" He didn't have enough time to finish the statement as Kagome's face contorted into an expression that was a combination of disgust and horror.

"My god, Miroku! How could you manage to turn even a little girl into a sexual joke? She can't be more than 8 years old." The perverted monk simply laughed again, earning him a matching red handprint on his previously not sore cheek.

"Inuyasha, these women are vicious. I thought it was a rather funny notion, myself, didn't you?" The hanyou let a 'keh' that both acknowledged that he was listening and let the monk know he was on his own.

"Even he couldn't laugh at the image of his brother falling in love, I'm sure. Could you imagine him trying to woo a female? Human or not?" Sango was thinking to herself, and didn't know how it ended up coming from her lips. But it was too late. A silence fell between them all as they envisioned a sweet, romantic, or even sensual Sesshoumaru. After a few stale moments, Inuyasha broke the silence with a repulsed noise that, to Kagome, resembled a 'bleh.'

"Absolutely not! I think the bastard would die before he could ever utter the words 'I love you'. Hell would have to be frozen over twice before that could happen!" His eyes were slightly bulging, hands emphatically waving in the air. Broken out of their thoughts, the other three all laughed again as the fourth continued to mumble about how it 'wasn't funny.'

"Why do you choose to stay with a demon?" Three pairs of eyes fell on the school girl as she mused aloud, allowing her gaze to rest upwards on the stars. "That monk asked me the question this morning, and it had totally caught me off guard." They all pretended Inuyasha's blush that appeared at the statement didn't exist. "But it's had me thinking all day. Why? It just never occurred to me. I mean sure, Inuyasha's a half demon, but he was only actually frightening for about thirty minutes."

"Hey!" She ignored him and continued.

"And how could you think of Shippo as anything but a cute kid."

"Stupid brat's more like it—"

"And Kilala's such a trusted companion. I mean yeah, they're demons, but why look at that when making friends, you know? Why bother with someone's lineage before you even know their name? I can't imagine my life without all of you in it, you know? Demons and humans alike."

"Of course, Lady Kagome, I feel the same way."

"Completely." Sango confirmed as well.

"Guys…" the teen whispered fondly.

"We've been together forever, Kagome. I don't know what I would do without all of you. When we met, I—I had no one. Nothing but a heart filled with hatred and vengeance. When I lost my family, I thought there'd never be a time I felt peace again. I'm glad I was wrong."

"Sango—"

"You're not the only one who didn't have much. My only friend was Hachi before I found these guys—and our first meeting wasn't very smooth either."

"At least you didn't try to kill Inuyasha," Sango laughed. Miroku laughed harder.

"Actually I did. I was after the jewel shards and ended up fighting him." He waved his covered, beaded hand into the air in reference. "Would have sucked him right in if Kagome here hadn't jumped in the way."

"You dove in front of the wind tunnel?"

"Eh, it was a long time ago."

"Yes, yes, you all tried to kill me when you met me. Hardy har har. Are you done now?" the hanyou dryly interrupted. Kagome cut off any response Sango and Miroku might have had.

"Coming from the guy that insulted me, saved me, then threatened to kill me in the first five minutes of our meeting! You have no room to talk!"

"And five minutes after that you trapped me with this prison." He rolled his eyes as he tugged at the rosary around his neck.

"It was self-defense."

"Whatever, wench."

"I always wondered how our hanyou friend ended up with those beads. The entire notion of 'sit' is hilarious, but it's origin…"

"I mentioned he threatened to kill me." Sango and Miroku nodded. "Well it was Kaede who charmed them. Once they were around his neck, she told me to pick a word. I saw his ears twitching," She reached over and gave one of Inuyasha's ear a tug. "And the command just kind of tumbled out. Imagine my surprise when he face planted straight into the ground."

"You think you were surprised?!" The hanyou yelled out, pulling his ear from the woman's grasp.

"You were trying to kill me."

"Only if you didn't hand over the jewel."

"Oh, because that made it soooo much better," she continued to banter. Inuyasha, folded his arms across his chest again, knowing he'd lose the argument if he pushed any further.

"Meh, who cares. That was ages ago. Things have changed."

"We have changed." She looked across the faces around her. "We started out alone. We couldn't trust anyone back then. I had no idea where I was. Inuyasha had been asleep for half a century. Shippo was without his father. You two. We were all a little lonely, I think. Maybe that's why we work so well together. Why our family of sorts is so well-knit. We all have changed. And for the better, don't you think?" Kagome smiled with her words and it was infectious. Even the corner of Inuyasha's mouth pulled upward. A comfortable silence fell between them for a minute or two before Kagome opened her mouth again.

"Maybe that's what it is."

"What is?" Sango spoke.

"The little girl." Confusion flashed through Miroku and Sango's eyes, but it cleared of has the miko continued talking. "I mean, from what I can tell, even a demon can feel alone. He doesn't have anyone either. Maybe she was just as alone as he was. Maybe they aren't anymore."

"Kagome, do yourself a favor and stop trying to figure out what could possibly be occurring in Sesshoumaru's brain."

"You're right." The three looked at her incredulously, shocked she gave up an argument to the hanyou so easily. "I don't know what your brother's thinking." She paused again. "But I can imagine what the little girl is." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the statement, while Sango and Miroku spared her understanding looks. "Doesn't matter if they were human or demon, there's just something about them that makes you say, 'I think I could follow him.' Makes you think you could do anything if they were by your side."

"How would you even pretend you know something like that?" the hanyou scoffed.

"Because we all felt it." Miroku cut in. "The feeling of…"

"Belonging." Sango finished.

The silence fell between them again, the fire slowly crackling into the night sky.

"Well if the three of them are supposed to be a family, then the green toad guy is definitely the nanny. Did you see his face when he lost the little girl?"

"He looked like he was gonna faint," Sango supplied to the monk's observation

"Don't forget about Ah and Un. They have to count too." Kagome chimed in.

"The two headed dragon demon? As what? Pets? They don't talk." the monk questioned.

"Who knows. They seem important enough. Our group wouldn't be complete without Kilala, right?"

"Of course not," the demon slayer emphasized.

"Wait a minute, so in this "family scenario," Sesshoumaru's what then? An estranged uncle?" the monk continued.

"Well," Kagome put a finger to her chin in thought. "He seems to have saved her. And she looks up to and respects him if her words yesterday meant anything. Plus Jaken follows him around like a servant. I guess that makes him the dad, doesn't it?"

It was more dangerous a question than she thought it would be as the four instantly created their own image of Sesshoumaru as a doting father.

"No, just no." Inuyasha shook his head to dispel the image.

"A better visual than the "sweet lover" version," Miroku argued.

"But just as humorous," Sango added. "Though I have to agree with Miroku. Can you imagine if she brought a boy she liked to meet him? He'd be skinned alive."

"I didn't even think of that one. A suitor for his daughter? They wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Well whatever they are," Kagome continued brightly. "I think it's great. Everybody deserves a family." The smiles were back, though Inuyasha still looked like he was having trouble thinking of his half-brother in any kind of positive light.

"So," Miroku began suggestively." Who's who in our little family?"

"You're definitely the weird uncle." Sango accused pointedly.

"You wound me, Sango."

"Me and Sango are definitely sisters," Kagome demanded.

"Shippo loves you like a Mom, so I think you're stuck in that role," Sango offered.

"So you're an aunt, then?"

"Doesn't that mean she's married to the uncle?" Another slap caused the monk to rub at his stinging jaw.

"If Shippo's the kid then, Kilala can be his sister." Kagome threw in.

"So what does that make our hanyou friend here?" All eyes turned towards Inuyasha that had been silent in their little role assigning game. Willing to create some mischief, Miroku was going to insinuate him as the father, but a smaller, tired voice answered before anyone else could say a word.

"Clearly, he's the family dog." The kitsune failed to stifle a yawn as he stretched and padded over to sit in Kagome's lap.

"I'm sorry, Shippo, did we wake you?"

"No, just that idiot over there. Yelling so loud for no reason." He nodded toward Inuyasha before he began nodding off again.

"Who's the dog, you brat?!" Inuyasha lunged at the fox demon and the younger felt instantly awake again, as he ran away from his pursuer.

"You heard me!" He threw one of his acorns at the hanyou's head and kept running.

"Come back here you little punk!"

Kagome watched after the boys as she heard a slap for the fourth time that night. She looked back at Sango and Miroku as the demon slayer huffed and announced she was going to bed. The Monk gave a half-hearted smile and prepared to sleep on the opposite side of the temporary camp. Looking up at the sky again, she let a smile continue to play on her lips. As strange as they were, they were really like a second family to her—she wouldn't trade them for anything. As she doused the fire and moved near where Sango had decided to rest, she couldn't help but hope the little girl, Rin, she believed he called her, felt the same way about hers.

* * *

 _So I wrote this for a couple different reasons. One, I feel like the Inu gang never reflects on the fact that Sesshoumaru literally travels the countryside with a little girl. Especially Inuyasha. They see her maybe three or four times in the series, but never say anything besides "she's with Sesshoumaru?" And two, I read one too many AUs where Rin is automatically a grown up and paired with Sesshoumaru. Their relationship is so clearly familial to me. It's like he's raising his future bride. It's gross. But yeah, here it is—wanted to get it out my head._

 _If you can't tell, it takes place the evening following episode: 162 "Together With Lord Sesshoumaru, Forever." Thanks for reading._

 _~Reason_


End file.
